S.S.D.D.
S.S.D.D is the first level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Walkthrough The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley training some Afghan militia who keep firing from the hip at trainings. Sgt Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up a M4A1 and shoots the targets and then throws a frag grenade to demonstrate its effectiveness against targets. After teaching the militia, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit. Dunn demonstrates that switching to your sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Dunn tells you to run the course. In the course, you have to clear enemy emplacements and then clearing out a building without civilian casualties. After running The Pit, you choose the difficulty. Shortly after leaving The Pit, an alarm sounds and soldiers will rush to a group of returning group Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT OneThe unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level. Sgt Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and you then prepare for battle. Also at the end of the Pit, you can hear some Rangers talking about Soap's, Roach's, and Ghost's obstacle course scores. Tips The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are strategies for improving your time. You earn the achievement/Trophy "Pit Boss" if your final time is under 28 seconds. *Besides what time you complete the course, you accuracy and the number of targets and civilians you hit are taken into account, and time will be added or deducted depending on performance. *It is possible to get a few one-shot, two-hit kills if you line up the targets right. *Memorize where enemy and civilian targets cross to avoid penalizations. Enemy Intel Surprisingly, there is a laptop in this level. Intel number one can be found near the entrance to the pit; walk past it and it will be on a table nearby. This may be intel regarding Lt. General Shepherd's betrayal, as he is the only 'enemy' to enter the base. Trivia * If you stand on the makeshift basketball court long enough a Ranger, voiced by IW's Robert Bowling, will say "Get off the court dude." If you continue to stand there he will say "Come on man wait your turn." And eventually, "Allen what the Hell?" * S.S.D.D means "Same Shit, Different Day", derived from Stephen King's book, "Dreamcatcher". This goes along the lines of F.N.G., meaning "Fucking New Guy", in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * One of the spectators in the Pit is a man by the name of Cpl. Bowling. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling. (The same soldier can be found in the level Of Their Own Accord) * U.S. Rangers can be seen playing basketball, repairing a military hummer, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, you can hear their conversations. * One of the conversations is about a group of "Delta" soldiers who came though the base recently, but other soldier says that they weren´t Deltas, an the other says that "They have to be Deltas because there was a man with a strange mask". A direct reference to Ghost, this means that the supposed "Deltas" were members of the Task Force 141. * Notice that the Afghan militia soldiers wear the 6-color "chocolate chip" desert camouflage used by U.S. troops during Operation Desert Storm. * The Special Ops level of the same name covers only Allen's test from this level. * Notice that Joseph Allen is a Private First Class and most of the locals "who spray the bullets all over the place" have higher ranking than Allen himself. * After running The Pit once, the player will find more weapons to choose from. * The target upstairs which the player must melee will already be popped out in Special Ops. * After completing Sgt. Foley's shooting test press the frag grenade button and a message will appear that says "No M2 Frag Grenades Remaining.". This is incorrect: the M67 (not the M2) is the primary Fragmentation Grenade used by the U.S. military and used in the game itself. * When going to the Pit, walk along the fence, and notice a guy eating a chocolate bar. Afterward, walk a little further down and notice a fully dressed Ranger loading his M4 magazines with rounds from a box that says ".50 Caliber" on the side. This is technically correct because there is a modification for the AR-15 series called the Beowulf which can allow it to shoot .50 caliber rounds, though they are not of the same size as .50 BMG rounds, but rather the size of a .500S&W Magnum round. However, .50 Beowulf M4s are aesthetically different from 5.56mm M4s, and the rifle the soldier is using is a regular M4. * Try to shoot one round at a time to maximize accuracy and minimize ammunition consumption. * A weapon with low bullet penetration is a good idea to use in the Pit, as high power rifles run the risk of the bullet going through a terrorist target and hitting a civilian target, especially if they are lined up. The MP5K and Mini-Uzi are good examples, as is the USP .45 (with its Tactical Knife attachment) * At the Pit before your first run Cpl. Dunn opens up the boxes he was sitting on to reveal more weapons for you to choose from before you run the Pit. * Several of the optional weapons from the Pit are never used by the Army Rangers in the game, nor are they used in real life, these include the ACR, USP 45, AA-12, AK-47, and G18. It is possible that since the Pit test was for TF 141 selection that the weapons are there to see how well Allen can use weapons that he's not used to. * If the player stays at the firing range Sgt. Foley will continue to show the locals how to fire their weapons. * A lone Mark 19 Mod 3 automatic grenade launcher can be seen on a tripod on the ground next to one of the Humvees, but this weapon is never used in-game. * The intel piece in this level is the easiest to acquire in the game, it is located next to a guard tower. * Strangely, at the end of the level, when the wounded men arrive, none of the doors of the hummers are open. * It is recommended to use an MP5k and the USP .45 combination so that the player can move faster while aiming down sights, and to take out the targets more quickly if the player has to reload. * When Foley is training the locals, he is not speaking to them directly, there is a translator next to him speaking to the locals in Dari. * When Foley is training the locals, if you wait instead of going to the pit, one of the locals will be given a gun by Foley, but this gun appears from nowhere. Also, the local will then proceed to use the gun and fire rounds down the range. However, no targets appear for him to shoot at and he continues to fire indefinitely without reloading. * Sometimes a soldier will say "Private, have you ever seen a grown man naked?" This is another reference to the movie Airplane!. * In one of the conversations, a soldier is talking to a Lieutenant about an assault bridge; however, there's no Lieutenant to be found in the level. * If the player chooses Veteran difficulty after the Pit, then they will be asked to confirm their choice three times. * When Sgt. Foley has you "spray bullets all over the range", use the snap feature and fire one bullet at each target from the hip, he will then say: "Private can you fire from the hip? Im trying to make a point here!" * When Cpl. Dunn put his Desert Eagle into his leg holster, there is already a handgun in it. * The Onion used footage from this mission to make the fake preview for Modern Warfare 3. * It is unknown how any of the soldiers got into the guard towers as there are no visible way of climbing into one nor a entrance * The Pit section of the level is the only time in the game where you can find a SCAR-H with a foregrip as an attachment. * The correct term for the base is Firebase Phoenix, not Fire Base Phoenix. * The terrain around Fire Base Phoenix in real life is very mountainous with lots of green plant life. In the game,the ground is very flat and only dirt with no plant life. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Training Missions